


Toe to Toe

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Footsie, Natasha Romanoff Uses Emoticons, Office, Request Meme, SHIELD, Teasing, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was cute that he thought he had gotten the upper hand, but Natasha knew how to play dirty.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toe to Toe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4Orcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/gifts).



> Written for Crazy4Orcas for this [fic meme (closed as of this posting)](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/81777754120/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you-a) \- #22 … trying to play footsie with the other during a meeting.
> 
> Thanks to Pamela for the beta work.

What they never told you about working as a spy for a secret government agency was that you were still subject to mind-numbingly boring meetings. 

With the important international security stuff out of the way, the second hour of the S.H.I.E.L.D. quarterly meeting turned into a talk about the importance of completing paperwork accurately and on-time. Natasha glanced at Clint beside he as soon as the presentation had shifted because _she_ always turned her mission reports in in a timely manner. He shrank down in his seat.

Crossing her legs, she accidentally brushed the tip of her boot against his leg. Clint shifted. Strange, her touch never bothered him before. They had been sleeping together for the better part of a year, so he wasn’t exactly unaccustomed to her touch. His face remained neutral - perhaps it had been a fluke. 

After a few moments, Natasha leaned back in her chair with a small stretch, her thoughts drifting away from paperwork and record keeping. Her mind circled back to her partner. Out of curiosity, she repeated the action to see if it would produce the same effect as before.

It did not. 

Instead, he glanced at her with a curious look and bumped her foot with his leg before looking back at the screen. She hid the smile that threatened to break out. Pretending to write down something Coulson had said, she nudged him again. Their legs were hidden beneath the table, so it was almost impossible for anyone else in the room to be able to see them.

Clint retaliated by pushing against her foot with his knee, almost enough to jostle her chair out of place. Natasha nearly yelped in surprise and planted both feet on the floor to keep herself from moving. Somehow, no one seemed to have noticed. Natasha relaxed, shooting a warning look at Clint.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. It was cute that he thought he had gotten the upper hand, but Natasha knew how to play dirty. He really should know better than to think he had the upper hand. She gave it a few moments, pretending that she had given up and was now very interested in the new interoffice e-mail system that had been introduced. Another agent raised her hand to ask a question about the software and its security features which gave Natasha the perfect opportunity to strike.

Uncrossing her legs, she slid her left foot between Clint’s as she stared straight ahead. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Clint look over at her and then quickly look away. She rubbed her foot slowly along the inside of his before bringing it up his calf. His hand tightened up on the chair’s armrest as she continued. He suppressed a cough and shifted in his seat, and Natasha knew that she had won.

Clint edged her foot away from him and pressed his legs together to keep her from getting it between them again. Quickly scribbling a message on her tablet, she sent it over to Clint’s, and hid the victorious grin that threatened to show when she saw him open it.

_Better luck next time ;D_

“And if Agents Barton and Romanoff are done, we’ll move on,” Coulson announced.

Everyone at the table turned to look at them, and Natasha pursed her lips tightly and straightened up in her chair. Despite the blush that she could feel crawling up her neck, she looked straight ahead as though nothing had happened. Beside her, Clint whistled and scrubbed at the back of his neck, staring at the wall.


End file.
